Be strong for me
by Nerdygirl-anime
Summary: Michiko can't remember anything from since she was born to her being two years old. She is different and a very powerful ninja. Will she find out her past. What happen?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Itachi's POV**

It's been a year since the massacre of the Uchiha clan. I have joined the Akatsuki. After just finishing a long mission I went for a walk. Without paying any attention I'm now in the woods. I come to a halt when I hear metals colluding with each other and footsteps coming from my left. The footsteps get closer and I see a young girl around four fighting four AMBU black ops. Without even thinking I go and help her. I killed one of them and I realize that two AMBU are on the ground dead.

The girl was just fighting the last one. She seemed tired but before I could move to intervene in the fight she disappeared and reappeared behind AMBU had no time to react before she shoved her hand in his chest and ripped out his heart. She fucking stabbed her fucking hand in his chest and ripped out his fucking heart with no problem. HIs blood was squirting out of his chest all over her. The metallic smell of blood was so thick that I almost felt like throwing up. It reminded me of _**that**_ day. She let out a sigh and mumbled something as she dropped his heart. I was still processing what just happened to notice she was right in front of me.

"Umm. Mister." She spoke quietly and tugged the end of my sleeve. I staggered back a bit and she giggled at my reaction. That was when I realize how bloody she looks. Her purple eyes felt like they were piercing right through my soul. "Thank you for the help." She moved her hand which was covered in blood. Must have been the one she ripped the heart she could go anywhere her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground and carried her bridal style.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Michiko** ' **s POV**

 **(three years later)**

Today is my seventh birthday. I was too excited to wait for everyone else to wake up so I brushed my teeth, showered, dried off, and brushed my hair. My hair is white and I have side bangs that goes to the left. My eyes are light shade of purple but when I kill, get angry, or have a blood lust my eyes turn into a darker shade of purple.

Once I finish brushing my hair I go to my closet and look for something to wear. I decide to go with the regular choose. I remember Hidan always says my body has some nice curves and my chest are big for my age. Once he finished everyone beat him to a bloody pulp. I felt bad but he had it coming.

Once I finished getting dressed I went to the kitchen and made some ramen and dangos. I love ramen, dangos, sweets, and other delicious food. I eat a lot. Kisa always wonders where the food goes since I never get fat. The ramen and dangos were about done when I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dad, Uncle Kisa, Sasori-san, Ojii-san, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Zetsu, and Deidara. Daddy came over and poked my forehead then kissed my cheek and whispered, "Happy birthday sweetie." I giggled and thanked him. Everyone else yelled it. I giggled again as they all eyed the food.

"Are you guys hungry?" Hidan had drool rolling down his mouth. That answered my question. "Dive in." I moved out of the way and watched everyone practically fight over the food. Trying hard not to laugh was futile. After everyone got what the wanted I had tears rolling down my face. I quickly wiped them and served myself some ramen and a lot of dangos.

"The food is AMAZING!" Deidara yelled with his mouth full of food. I mentally gagged.

"Especially the dangos." Itachi finished his dangos and got up to get more.

"Why is it that everyone loves your food and not mine." Konan complained.

"She cooks better than you." Hidan replied.

' _Uh-oh.'_ I thought. ' _Wrong answer.'_

"What'd you say?" Konan shot daggers from her glare to Hidan.

"N-n-n-nothing." He shrunk at her intense gaze. I was now laughing so fucking hard that I fell of the chair and was clutching my stomach. "What are you laughing about, bitch?"

"Nothing your dick mind would understand." I said in between breaths.

"Why you little bitch." Hidan got up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Is bitch the only word in your vocabulary, dumbass?"

 **Itachi's POV**

Everyone had an amused look on their face as we watched Hidan and Michiko calling eachother names.

"Zombie, shut up." Kisame said with a smirk on his face. He knew that Hidan hates to be called that. Michiko calls him that if he gets on her nerves.

"What you call me fish breath?" Hidan yelled at Kisame.

"Vampire." Michiko smacked Hidan on the back on his head. "Be nice to Oji-san." She gave Hidan a glare.

"Both of you are so annoying." Sasori rolled his eyes at their immatureness.

"Shut up stupid ass puppet." Hidan spat. Michiko rolled his eyes at Hidan

"Alright. Let's stop this. No need to fight on Mimi's birthday." I stated before any of this got worse.

"Fine!" Hidan sat back down while Mimi went over and sat on Pein's lap.

"Ojii-san?" She looked up at him.

"Mmmm?"

"What did you get me? What will we do today? Can I go on my first solo mission?" Everyone stiffen. Pein and everyone else never like the idea of her going on a solo mission, even though she was very capable. I hated the idea more. I don't like her being by herself and no one is their to protect her.

Pein gave her a small smile. "Well today we are staying here and doing whatever you want. Your present will be given to you later."

"What about the solo mission?" She was so eager for a solo mission.

"No." Her face had a frown now.

"Why?"

"Because people would kill to have you. Besides you have a very powerful amount of chakra. Plus the extra from the angel and demon you have in you." She knew he had a point to worry, but she didn't want to be treated that she couldn't handle anything by herself.

 **Michiko's POV**

Flashback

(A month after Itachi saved me.)

 _On a mission with Dad and Kisa. I was out of chakra. I didn't want to kill anyone so I held back, wrong move. This ninja kept draining my chakra until I only had enough to move around a bit._

" _What happened to the White angel? She is not as powerful as they say."_ _The ninja that has been draining my chakra taunted me. He throw a kunai at me. I barely had enough strength to dodge it. I landed on my side and a surge of pain hit me. I stifled the groan. Feeling powerless I stayed there I saw a terrified expression on Itachi's face and I absolutely hate it. I heard footsteps coming towards me then a shadow was right above me._ " _Too bad you had to die. Such a pretty face going to waste."_ _He took out his_ _katana_ _._

 _Before he could do anything I looked at Itachi and mouth 'I love you Daddy.' I closed my eyes and suddenly I'm right in front of what looks like a_ _dungeon_ _. There are two cells in front of me. On is on my right the other is on my left.  
_ " _H-h-hello?" My voice echoed._

" _You little brat. You must be a dumbass to lose this fight to a weak motherfucker like him."_ _A harsh voice boomed from my left. I jumped a bit but it was hardly noticeable. Suddenly there were a pair of eyes in the left cell. Those eyes held bitterness, hatred, and it also held a bit of sadness._

" _Oh Tenma. Don't be so harsh on her."_ _There was on a pair of eyes in the right cell. It's voice was soothing not like harsh one. I looked at it and her eyes held kindness, caring, and gentleness._

" _Shut the fuck up Tenshi!"_ _Tenma yelled._

 _Tenshi ignored him and said._ " _Child. I'm Tenshi an angel. This stupid one is Tenma a demon."_

" _Is this my after life?"_

 _Tenma laughed._ " _Are you stupid?"_

" _Tenma! She doesn't know."_

" _What the fuck are you guys talking about?"_

 _Tenshi was about to say something when Tenma stopped it._ " _Tenshi we have no time to explain."_ _Suddenly chakra was leaking from the left cell. I moved out of the way for the ninjas katana._

" _Tsk. Too bad_ _ **you**_ _have to die." I opened my eyes and I could see everything clearly. I knew what his next move was going to be. Before he could attack I ran to him, with what must be demon speed, and was right in front of him in a blink of an eye. He gasped and went back a bit. I gave him a devilish smirk and snapped his neck. I looked over at Lisa and Dad._

" _Mimi?"_ _Dad stepped forward. I nodded and grinned at them._ " _How do you have the sharingan?"_ _I looked at him confused._

" _What?"_

" _Are you an Uchiha?"_ _Kisa asked,_

" _No. I don't know anything about my past. Just my name." I looked at both of them. "You guys should know this."_

" _Then how do you have the sharingan. Only the Uchiha's have it and the Copy-cat."_

 _Before I could reply I was back in front of the cell of Tenshi and Tenma. They both looked at me then behind me._

" _What are they?"_ _Itachi asked._

" _I'm Tenshi an angel."_ _I could now see Tenshi. Tenshi is a beautiful women_ _angel_ _. Her wings are golden, her pink hair, and blue eyes were all nice._

 _My thoughts were interrupted by Tenma._ " _And I'm Tenma a very powerful demon. Maybe even more powerful than satan himself."_ _Tenma was_ _man._ _He is good looking._

Flashback ends

After finding out I had the sharingan Dad taught me how to use all the types of sharingans


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Michiko's POV**

Night was here before we all knew it. "Fuck. This day went by fast." I groaned.

"Language!" Dad said with a stern voice.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Present time!" Konan shoved the gift towards me. "It's from me."

"Yeah! I've been waiting for this." I looked at the other thing I got from the rest of my presents. I slowly rip it open and see a kimono. (Just think of how the kimono design and color is how the kimono is but not the rest and how it opens in the front.) By the look of it I was low enough to show some cleavage and was going to hug my body.

"Wow. It's absolutely gorgeous Konan." I jumped up and hugged her. She laughed and returned the hug.

"Me next." Both white and black Zetsu gave me my next gift. It was a dress.

"I love it Zets."

"No!" Dad gave Zets a dirty glare. "It exposes too much." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad. I'm not seven any.." I stopped myself. "Wait. I am seven." I giggled at my stupidity.

"But you don't act like one. More like a fourteen year old." Kisa said with a chuckle.

"That's a good thing right?" I asked nervously.

"No!" Dad replied.

"Yes!" Konan, Kisa, and Sasori replied. Pein let out a soft chuckle. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Apparently he was always so serious before Dad brought me here.

"Okay. Here is your gift Mimi." He handed me a box. I opened it and saw some black sandals and a pair of white heels and another pair of heels. The second pair of heels were black and they came up just below my knees.

"I love the Ojii-san." I gave Pein a bear hug.

Deidara gave me one dozen of his clay 'art.' He told me to use them when I needed to.

Kisame gave me my personal katana. It was golden with black carvings. (technically like that pic but different colors.) He told me he say me eyeing it during one of the missions I went with him.

Kakuzu gave me five briefcases with money. He told me to use incase of 'emergencies.'

Sasori gave me a scroll and told me that he had sealed at least a dozen puppets. He told me some of the ones I made are also in there.

Hidan gave me a box and told me to open it when I was alone. All I had left was dad. "You're the last one."

"I am." He reached into his cloak. "Cover your eyes. No peeking."

"But."

"No buts."

"Fine but you know I **hate** this." He chuckled. I felt my hair being lifted up and something cold being placed around my neck.

"Okay. You can now open your eye." I looked down and saw a necklace with the Uchiha clan symbol on it.

"Dad. I-i-i." I was choking up and tears started to make my vision blurry and threaten to come out. ' _No I'm not going to cry.'_ I took a couple of deep breaths and then began to finish my sentence. "I love it."

He smiles and pokes my forehead. "Don't cry dummy." I touched my cheeks realising they were wet.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was crying." They all laughed and I joined in.

"Well we all should get to bed." Pein stood up and left.

"Come on sweetie." Itachi picked me up.

"Night squirt." Kisa kissed my cheek.

"Night Oji-san." Kisa gave me one last smile before he left.

"Bye Mimi." Everyone else said before they left.

"Night guys." I yawn. "Let's go dad." I got down from his arms and pulled him to my room. "I have to show you something."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you till we get to my room." Once we got to my room he was about to ask me something. I gathered a specific amount of chakra on the tip of my finger and I poked my dad right in between his brows.

' _What the fuck was that all about?'_

' _Wow dad. You tell me to watch my language but you don't have to.'_

He gives me a shock expression. 'How did you do that?'

' _Tenma told me what to do. We have been practicing.'_ I smiled. ' _Oh that's not all. I can go in your head and control or just talk to you.'_

" _Amazing."_

" _I know."_ I was now in his  head.

"Wow!"

I giggle. "Is that all you can say?" After showing him some other things Tenma taught me I left me his head.

"That was amazing."

"I know dad." I walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Night dad."

"Night my beautiful princess." He kissed my forehead and left my room. I changed into my pajamas.

' _Well since I'm alone might as well open the present Hidan got me.'_ I grabbed the box and opened to see a  bikini. I laughed and understood why he told me to open it when I was alone. He would have gotten beaten badly.

I yawned and realized how exhausting this day was. I laid down thinking about all the good memories with my family. Once my head hit the soft pillow I was out before I could think about anything.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Itachi's POV

I woke up to a knock on my door. I groaned and went to open. Kisame was at the door.

"Leader wants to talk to everyone in his office. Except for Mimi." He walked towards Pein's office.

" _So the day is finally here."_ I let out a sigh.

~Timeskip~

Everyone was gathered in Pein's office. "What do you want?" Konan asked. She was kinda ticked off. Never wake up a lady or girl from their 'beauty' sleep. I did that once to Mimi and she flipped. That day was horrible. She gave me the silent treatment and she beat me badly when I woke her up. Konan did warn me before I even did it. I guess I should have listened.

Pein's POV

I know no one is going to like this. Fuck, I don't even like this idea but Mimi shouldn't be living like this. We all agreed that this would happen but we never expected for it to come here so soon. It has to be done.

"Mimi will be leaving in three days."

"What do you fucking mean she is fucking leaving?" Hidan was practically yelling.

"She is going to one of the five hidden villages or a small village." I was trying hard to keep my cool. I hate the thought of her leaving but it's the best we can do for her.

"NO!" Konan and Hidan yelled in unison.

"We all know this was going to happen. We all agreed it was the right thing to do. As much as we hate the idea we don't want her name to appear in the bingo book?" Itachi said. I can't imagine how hard this is for him.

Konan's POV

"No! No!" That was all I could think of saying. Tears rolling down my face. I hated to show my emotions but right now I didn't care. Even if I did I don't think I would be able to control them. Mimi was like my daughter and sometimes like my sister.

"She can't leave. The hideout won't be the same without her." I whispered. I was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"It's going to be hard on everyone. We all understand how this will change so many things in our lives."

Zetsu's POV

So the time has finally come when Mimi leaves. Who would have known it would have hurt this bad. Mimi was the first one that liked the way we traveled. Both of us (if you don't know what I mean by both of is that Zetsu has a black part of him and a white part) loved her so much. We like how she would scream of fun it was to travel the way we do.

Kakuzu's POV

Only three days to make more memories with Mimi. I now regret getting to know her. She made her way into my heart.

Why did this day have to fucking come? Now who will go bounty hunting with me? She might not enjoy it but she always tells me stuff. Like I should become a bounty hunter instead of being an Akatsuki. Sometimes she would tease me or make some dumb jokes. But now in three days she will be gone.

Deidara's Pov

Poor Mimi. She is going to hate this. We all are going to miss her. She enjoys watching my art explode. She thinks of them as fireworks. I made a lot of art creation of birds and once they got to a certain height they would exploded. She loved it. When she is gone who will enjoy my art?

Hidan's POV

Fuck no. My Mimi is not leaving. I know we all agreed for her to leave but that was before she found herself into everyone's heart. She makes the hideout fun. I love her. She is the only one who pull pranks on blondie with me.

This one time we scared the shit out of blondie that he ran and wasn't paying attention to where he was going that he ran into a tree. He was out cold for about three days. But man was his reaction priceless.

Sasori's POV

Mimi. Why do you have to leave. She always helped me with my puppets and poison. She made this poison and asked if I could figure out the antidote for it. I still have not been able to find the antidote for it.

I love making puppets with her. She always manages to make her's scary. She scared Hidan and Deidara. It was fucking funny. She is also the only one that knows the weak spots on all my puppets and the antidote to all my poisons.

I also promised her my medical book.

Kisame's POV

It feels like my heart is being torn apart. Mimi was like my daughter as well. Man if I feel like this then Itachi's pain must be worse than mine. Mimi and I would always duel and at first it was a tie. Until one day she almost killed me. After that she has gone easy but still beats me. I also taught her how to use my Samehada and the other swords. It is going to be hard to say bye.

Itachi's POV

I'm in my room crying. Pathetic. Itachi crying. The one who killed his clan crying. But I can't help it. I'm about to let my baby girl leave.

Tears are rolling down my face and I'm trying very hard not to let them fall, but it seems that more just keep coming. It feels like I'm losing her just like I lost Sasuke.

I'm going to miss her homemade sweets, eating them together, and dueling each other.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michiko's POV

I'm laying on my bed. Bored. The hideout is quiet. Too quiet. Everyone must be one a mission or asleep. I close my eyes and to feel who's chakra is here. I sense Pein, Kisa, and dad. Everyone else is gone.

Groaning, I get out of bed and change. I go with something different. I decide to go with something simple.

I looked in the mirror and notice the belly button piercing I got last years.

I brushed my hair quickly. Konan always tells me how lucky I am to have such beautiful hair. She says it's soft and shiny. Oh if you are wondering how long my hair is it reached to my waist.

I walk towards Itachi's room. "Dad?" I knocked and there was no reply. I waited for a couple minutes before I walked in. He must have not heard me because he was still crying.  
"Daddy." He stiffened.

"Mimi. What are you doing here?" How long have you been there?" He quickly whipped the tears from his face.

"What's wrong dad?" I sit next to him on his bed.

"I was just thinking about the massacre of my clan." I gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because I was the one who killed the whole clan."

"Dad, I don't understand."

"I was order too." I just stared at him. He lets out a sigh. "Here'll show you."

Sorry this is a short chapter but I hope you like it!


End file.
